1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly to a method of making an organic light emitting display device capable of enhancing accuracy of a lighting test when forming a plurality of panels on a large substrate.
2. Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having less weight and volume than a cathode ray tube have been developed. Such flat panel display devices include the liquid crystal display (LCD), the field emission display (FED), the plasma display panel (PDP), the organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among others, the organic light emitting display device has various advantages in view of excellent color reproducibility, a small thickness, and the like so that its market has largely expanded to applications such as a PDA, an MP3, etc., in addition to a cellular phone.
The organic light emitting display device has a plurality of organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) formed on a panel, the OLEDs determining the brightness of light corresponding to an amount of input current so as to display an image.
The OLEDs include red, green or blue light emitting layers positioned between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode, and they determine brightness depending on the amount of current flowing from the anode electrode to the cathode electrode.
The panel of an organic light emitting display device is obtained by forming a plurality of panels on a large substrate and cutting them after a lighting test.
Power is supplied to each panel when performing a lighting test in which, if a panel is formed on a large substrate, power supply lines vary in length according to the positions of the panel. Therefore, a magnitude of power supplied through the power supply line also differs, thereby causing a problem in that brightness variation of the panel occurs.